


where our hearts still beat

by pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)



Series: 5 Years 'Verse [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: (Not Too Explicit Blood Drinking), Bad Post-Sex Puns, Biting, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Forest Sex, Like Vampire-Biting, M/M, Married Life, Vampire Husbands, Vampire Simon, blood mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/pipsqueakparker
Summary: Living with Simon Snow for eight years of schooling was just short of a nightmare.Dating Simon Snow for five years was just shy of a dream.Being married to Simon Snow Pitch for three weeks now is just this side of heavenly.It’s been different since our honeymoon, there’s been quite a bit to get used to. Not just the name, or the rings weighing delightfully heavy on our hands, but…---AKA, The One Where They're Vampire Husbands
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: 5 Years 'Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665100
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	where our hearts still beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/gifts).



> Here it is!! 
> 
> The final giveaway fic! Some good, good vampire porn for the porn legend herself, Aralias. I think I spent a long time flip-flopping around with how to give Aralias everything she wanted, and I hope this ends up being worth the wait. 
> 
> This is also the fourth part in 5 Years 'Verse. I recommend going back and at least reading for-fucking-ever before reading this one, however the most you need to know from that if you want to keep going is Baz and Simon are married and Simon is now a vampire. 
> 
> Thank you so many to [The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff/pseuds/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff) for being an amazing beta as always, and also thank you to everyone in the discord that's encouraged me through writing these fics. Doing these prompts has been so fun, I've written things I never thought I'd find myself writing and I'm so glad I've gotten to share those stories with all y'all. 😂
> 
> I hope you enjoy these vampire husbands. 💙

**BAZ**

Living with Simon Snow for eight years of schooling was just short of a nightmare.

Dating Simon Snow for five years was just shy of a dream.

Being married to Simon Snow Pitch for three weeks now is just this side of heavenly.

It’s been different since our honeymoon, there’s been quite a bit to get used to. Not just the name, or the rings weighing delightfully heavy on our hands, but…

“ _Crowley_ , Baz, do we really have to do this?” Simon groans as he marches into the woods beside me. Our hands are intertwined, swinging gently between us, a harsh juxtaposition to Simon’s present sour mood. He’s annoyed and I can practically feel it radiating off of him, but I can’t exactly blame him because— “I’m _thirsty_.”

“I know, love, trust me. But you’re going to need to get used to hunting.” I tug his hand a little, try to nudge him out of his grumpy state, but he just rolls his eyes at me.

“We’ve a freezer of pigs’ blood back home. _You_ don’t even hunt anymore, why do I need to?”

“I spent several years at Watford hunting rats in the catacombs,” I remind him, letting go of his hand in favor of tugging him closer by a belt loop. Once he’s close enough, I wrap my arm around his middle. He’s still stiff against me. I press a kiss into his temple, and I feel him relax just a little. “It’s not going to hurt you to learn to hunt a deer or two in the woods behind my family home on the off-chance you’re ever without a freezer of pigs’ blood.”

“Did we have to wait until I was literally starving, though?” He tilts his head onto my shoulder with a sigh. I’m still taken aback by his _lack_ of warmth nowadays. He used to be all fire and smoke and _heat_ ; even after he gave up his magic he’d radiate so much warmth. Like a walking space heater. It was nice.

We run the same temperature now. He doesn’t feel _cold_ to me, not like I did to him, but it’s been a process of getting used to this new version of Simon.

He’s still _Simon_ , of course. But he’s… different. In small ways. He’s not quite the bumbling oaf he once was, he walks like his body’s more aware of itself. I’m not sure if that’s a vampire thing, or maybe just a newfound confidence.

Come to think of it, I’m not all that sure if Turning him had much of anything to do with the attitude and composure changes. They’ve been happening in small ways for a while now. He’s started holding his head a little higher, moving as if he’s more self-assured.

Maybe that agility has always been within his reach, he’s just not been able to find it. Maybe Turning him was more of a confidence boost than a death sentence.

Sometimes I’m still afraid it’s the latter.

He assures me it’s not, constantly. Reminds me that he’s alive, that we’re both alive. He reminds me of his heartbeat, pulling my hand to his chest or the nearest pulse point.

I do it now without thinking, the hand at his waist drifting up to his shoulders. My fingers curve around his neck, pressing gently at that spot just under his jaw, where his heart still beats. Just a little slower.

Just like mine.

He looks up at me, he knows what I’m doing. We’ve stopped walking.

Simon tilts his head to the side, bumps his nose against my neck before placing his lips there. Just under my jaw, where _my_ heart still beats.

He turns into me, hands moving to my shoulders. I feel his tongue flick against my skin, then he’s trailing soft kisses over my jaw until he reaches my lips. This kiss is gentle, chaste, just a light brush of lips.

I can feel a pressure behind his lips as he presses closer. Pulling back, I recognize the too full look to his mouth, one I’ve only ever seen on myself. I run the pad of my thumb over his lower lip, pulling it down just enough to see the sharp points of fangs hidden behind it.

“You’re going to need to learn to control these, love.” I smirk, and Simon bats my hand away.

“I’ve been a vampire for two weeks.” Hearing him say it makes something twist in my chest, something akin to guilt but laced with fondness. “It took you how long?”

I roll my eyes and reach for his hand again. “Come on, Snow, let’s get you a drink.”

We venture further into the trees together, hand in hand. Simon seems a bit less grumpy, but I can tell he’s still starving. I know the feeling all too well, the dry scratch in his throat, the almost stinging sensation of his fangs, the hollow feeling in his gut. I didn’t realize how much blood a new vampire would need, though I suppose it makes sense if I look back. I felt completely insatiable when it first set in.

“Dear.” Simon stops, effectively pulling me to a stop next to him.

“Hm?” I tilt my head down to him and see his eyes hyper focused on something ahead of us. His lips are parted, fangs pushing out past them.

“ _Deer_.” He repeats and lifts his free hand to point into the trees. I follow his line of sight, and sure enough there is a deer standing amongst the trees, grazing. She’s not that big, which means she may be perfect for Simon’s first hunt.

“Do you want me to cast?” I ask, reaching for my wand. He shakes his head and drops my hand, taking a tentative step forward. “Simon—”

He turns just enough to look at me and press a finger to his lips. _Shhh_.

I do. I hush and I watch him as he inches closer to the deer, as he holds a hand out cautiously. I’m clutching my wand, just in case, a spell prepared on my lips. Deer are jumpy, they’re not as easy to catch as a rat in the catacombs. I still have to use a spell most of the time, just to calm them down.

Simon… doesn’t appear to be having the same problem.

He moves slowly. The deer clocks him, but doesn’t move.

He holds his hand out and she moves closer, sniffing at him.

_He’s so gentle. Quiet._

Then he’s on her in an instant, arms around her neck. Mouth at her throat, both of them sinking to the ground.

_Of course he’d know how to find an artery, he was trained to be a boy soldier._

I watch the deer’s body relax as he drinks, eventually going limp in his arms.

He drinks deep, but he’s messy. When he’s finished he turns to me with a streak of red falling from either corner of his mouth.

“Always a mess.” I mutter, walking up to him as he stands and brushes off his knees. He’s grinning from ear to ear, teeth stained a dark red. I speak a little louder when I’m in front of him. “You’re the sloppiest eater I’ve ever met, Snow.”

“Pitch.” He corrects me, still fucking grinning. His skin’s lost its usual warm tawny color, but he still manages to be brighter than the damn sun. “I’m a Pitch now. Remember?”

“How could I forget?” I wipe at one of the streaks of blood with my thumb, bringing it up to my lips and licking it off. Simon’s eyes follow the movement, something exciting flickering there.

Cupping his jaw with my other hand, I lean my head down this time and swipe my tongue over the other corner of his mouth. The blood is still a bit warm on his skin, the coppery sweetness mixing with a taste purely Simon and reminding me of that night. The last night of our honeymoon. When I Turned him.

Simon tilts his face enough to catch my lips with his, forcing every thought from my mind except for how _warm_ his mouth still feels from the blood. That same thick sweet taste is more prominent here, as he lets me lick into his mouth.

His hands are fisting at the front of my shirt as my fingers slide into his curls, pulling him closer. He groans into my mouth, fingers scrabbling around to my back, seeking purchase.

He’s so much _stronger_ now. Not that he wasn’t strong before, but now he’s as strong as me. And he doesn’t know how to control it. His arms are tight around me, he’d probably crush me if I were human.

As is, there’s something remarkably sexy about being held so tightly against him as he snogs the remaining life out of me.

He’s pushing me backwards, my back hitting the trunk of a tree before I even realize it. I’m too enveloped in all things _Simon_ at the moment to register anything outside of the feeling of his body against me, the taste of him on my tongue, and the smell of him surrounding me. (He still uses cheap soaps, I cannot convince him to buy anything remotely artisanal.)

He presses his hips against me, his arousal already apparent, and moves his mouth to my neck. I try to huff out a laugh but it comes out closer to a moan, he’s sucking at the base of my neck and moving against my hip roughly. I can’t help it.

“We should address how turned on you get from - _ah! -_ acts of violence, Snow.” I mean for the words to be a sharper dig, a tease to get him going, but he nips at my collarbone and throws me off in the middle of my sentence. It’s rude is what it is, but I lose all ability to complain as he slips his hands beneath my shirt, rubbing at my stomach with his knuckles. His hands on me will always manage to take my breath away, apparently.

“I feel like you’re not actually that concerned.” He responds hotly in my ear, before licking a stripe down the side of my neck. Of course I’m not _that_ concerned, if it means Simon’s going to take me against a tree in the middle of the forest.

I never expected the adrenaline of hunting a deer for lunch to get him this excited, but I can feel him growing harder against my hip. And I’d be lying if I tried to say watching him take the deer down wasn’t a _little_ hot.

And all he did was _calmly approach_ it. Crowley, I’m absolutely taken by this man.

“Can I suck you off?” He’s already playing with the button of my jeans, dipping his finger into the waistband teasingly. My first instinct is to argue, we’re in the middle of a _forest_ , after all. Though, at least we’re on my family’s estate, so we’re not likely to be found out here.

He’s already stained the knees of his trousers from kneeling in the grass with the deer.

I nod, trying not to appear as desperate as I am. I don’t know why. I can tell from his smirk that he sees right through the act.

He drops to his knees, but rather than tearing into my jeans like I half expect him to, he starts pushing my shirt up and peppering the skin there with kisses. It feels equally infuriating and amazing.

He’s decided to take his time. His lips and tongue dance over my stomach, paying particular attention to my hip bones and the trail of hair beneath my navel. I squirm when he nips at the edge, and I swear to Magic it should not be so enticing when he sucks at my belly button. I want to tell him that’s disgusting (it’s not), but then he’s trying to suck a bruise into my hip again.

I let out a low groan, thrusting towards him, reminding him why we’re _here_.

“Impatient much, darling?” He looks up at me from beneath his lashes, a wicked grin over his lips.

“Thought you wanted to suck me off, love. No need to be so theatrical with it.”

“Wanna give you a show.” He emphasises his words with another nip at my hip. I gasp. “Or maybe I’m getting one… dinner and a show.”

“Crowley, Simon, _please_.”

Those must be the magic words, he finally unbuttons my trousers and starts focusing his attention on my cock. He mouths at me through my pants, all hot breaths and moist cotton as he keeps trying to work me up. I’m already keyed up enough, I’m resisting every urge I have to thrust against Simon’s face.

_There’s much less risk behind choking him now, right?_ I catch myself thinking, and then imagine fucking into his mouth with wild abandon. It’d be so good, but Simon is taking his time.

It’s infuriating. I groan, letting my hips rock against his mouth. “Come _on_ , Snow.”

He moves his mouth off of me completely, earning another groan mixed with frustration and desire. His lips are hovering over the head of my cock, I can feel every puff of breath as he speaks. “Pitch.” He lets the name roll out of his mouth slowly, popping the ‘p’ and hitting the ‘t’ hard. _As hard as I presently am_. “It’s about the _suspense_ , Baz.”

“Simon _Pitch_ , I swear if you don’t put my cock in your mouth right now, I will show you susp— _ah! Fuck!_ ”

He takes half my length in one go, tugging my pants down my thighs as he starts to sink lower. I already feel ridiculously close as he works his mouth over me, I moan into the air and drop my head back against the tree.

He’s swirling his tongue around my head, teasing along my slit. When he moans the vibrations almost send me over the edge.

“You’re so fuckin’ fit.” He pants as he pulls off of me, using his hand to continue stroking me evenly. “Love watchin’ you come undone.”

“Fuck, Simon, I’m close.”

I whine when his hand disappears, then he’s back on his feet and leaning into me. Leaving kisses over my neck but pointedly keeping our hips apart. “Is this your idea of torture?”

He leans back to grin at me. If I wasn’t so hopelessly in love with him already, that face would do me in. He looks smug as fuck as he says, “Intermission.”

Taking a page out of his book, I growl and grab him by the shoulders, turning us until I’m pressing him against the rough bark this time. Something wild flashes in his eyes before he’s pulling me with a hand behind my neck, crushing our mouths together and reaching down to take me into his hand again.

I drop my mouth to his neck, mouth latching over his pulse point as I slot my leg between his. He’s panting and rutting against my thigh as he pulls me off, moaning and whining and whispering my name.

I try to warn him, but he starts grinding down on my leg and moving his hand faster. I barely have time to suck in a gasp before I’m falling over the edge, pressing my face into Simon’s neck as he works me through my orgasm.

I slump against him and the hand at the back of my neck tightens, his hips still rocking against me. He pulls me closer and I pepper gentle kisses over his neck and shoulder and jaw as he gets himself off. I’m only vaguely aware that this means he’s just come in his _pants_.

He must reach the conclusion before I do. I feel his body relax beneath mine, leaning against the tree, and then he’s snorting and giggling over something. I tilt my head back to look at him, lift a brow in question.

Simon lifts the hand between us, tastefully covered in my come. He keeps giggling for a moment, before finally spluttering out, “J-jizz hands. L-like, _aha_ , like _jazz_ hands.”

I can’t believe I’ve vowed myself to this man in seven realms.

I can’t believe I’m lucky enough that he let me.

**SIMON**

Baz made me hunt every night that we were staying with his family. (We were visiting for a few days to celebrate Mordelia’s birthday.) He insisted it was important that I know how, even though I can’t imagine we’d find ourselves in a situation where I would need to.

_“It’s best to be prepared for anything.”_ He’d say every night.

It may have been that. Or it may have been that the adrenaline from hunting made me well horny, which meant he got a good shag.

I would’ve shagged him without draining deer, of course, but if that’s how he wanted it.

We got home this morning. Baz made breakfast and tea, then I warmed up two mugs of blood for us after. That used to be something I did for Baz and then he’d wave me away while he drank. Now it’s just another moment in the day I get to share with him.

I know he doesn’t believe I thought this through when I asked him to Turn me, but I did. I’ve been thinking it through for a while.

Baz has always felt othered by his vampirism, especially around other mages, the people he's meant to be just like. He doesn’t talk about it often, but I know it makes him feel alone.

Of course, we were already quite the strange couple. A boy with wings and a vampire. A mage and a Normal. (Baz would argue that I’m _not_ a Normal, because I once spoke with magic, because of the wings. But I’m as good as now.)

I’m not saying there were too many walls to make it work, we’ve _been_ working for years. I would be just as happy to be with him if he hadn’t Turned me, but that was just one tally in the ‘for’ column.

If I’m honest, the biggest thing for me was the question of immortality. Not that I want to be immortal, but it’s like I told Baz that night. I don’t know what comes after death, but if I could die and Baz couldn’t…

It took us this long to get where we are. To learn to love each other as well as we have. To _be with_ each other.

I want as much of that as I can have. If vampires live forever, then I want _his_ forever to include me. And mine to include him. This is where I’ll let myself be selfish as I can. With him.

That’s _really_ why I needed him to do this.

And I’ve thought about it long before he proposed. I thought about it even more after.

Baz would argue that I _don’t_ think, that I never thought. Really there just wasn’t enough room in my head for anything else because all I could think about was _this_.

Maybe not the vampire part, not all the time, but _this_. Life with him. Marriage. Domesticity.

He’s on the sofa, right where I left him earlier when I told him I’d deal with unpacking.

He’s got his nose in a book, as usual, but I can tell he’s not been reading at least since I walked in. He keeps his eyes down. Pretending to focus on the pages.

I stand in front of him, drop myself onto his knees. He raises his head slowly to look at me.

“Need something, Snow?” He lifts one of his bloody eyebrows like he always does. He’s not smirking but I know he _wants_ to be, and he’s only calling me ‘Snow’ to rile me up. He’ll claim it’s a force of habit, but I know he’s been longing to give me his last name nearly as long as I’ve wanted it. (Give or take a few years, he’s always annoyingly two steps ahead of me. I still can’t believe he beat me to proposing, but it shouldn’t’ve come as a surprise.)

I don’t answer with my words, they’re never quite enough. He hums against my mouth as I press it over his, his stupid thick book dropped and forgotten onto the sofa cushion next to us. I shift in his lap, straddling him, as he grips my hips and pulls me even closer.

He’s always been stronger than me, I don’t even expect it to work when I tug at his shoulders.

I forget my _new_ strength.

He topples over, falling sideways into the cushions, wincing and pushing at my chest. I pull back as he wriggles beneath me, reaching and pulling the book from underneath himself. It hits the floor with a heavy thump and then he’s dragging me back down into a bruising kiss.

Being a vampire isn’t quite all I’ve expected. I reckon I don’t really know what I expected, it’s not like we live in a world where vampires sparkle and read minds. (I was never sure about that last one, sometimes it felt like Baz was definitely capable of doing just that. I guess it wasn't necessarily a vampire thing.)

All of my senses are heightened, that bit’s true. I knew that, at least, through Baz. It’s still odd to get used to, though, innit? I’d never just _heard_ Baz’s heartbeat before, not without trying. Sometimes I’d lay my head on his chest and still couldn’t quite find it. But now…

Now I can hear it hammering in his chest as I bite at his lip, and I can hear the softest sounds spilling from his throat. I don’t know that they’d’ve been lost on me before, necessarily, but they’re impossible to miss _now_. And it’s really getting me going, I admit. It always does, now that I can hear it, can hear every noise that I can manage to pull out of him. I can hear his body’s reactions as I grind my hips against him, his heart skipping, blood rushing beneath his skin. It’s absolutely mad, how much I was missing before. How much there is _now_.

So, yeah, some of the heightened senses have been making me feel a tad randier than usual.

Baz doesn’t seem to have a problem with that. His hands are in the back pockets of my jeans, gripping my arse and pressing me closer. He’s rocking into me, short little thrusts of his hips, as I let my lips drift from his neck to his throat. I press a kiss over his pulse point, soak in the feeling of his heartbeat against my lips.

Smelling is different now, too. He still smells like himself, like cedar and bergamot and ash and _Baz_. Now I can also smell something deeper, something heavier. Something…

“You smell different.” I don’t realize I’ve said it out loud until Baz stops moving. I look at him, at his furrowed brow.

“Are you saying I _stink_?” He scoffs, and I’m falling over my own words (half-words, more like) as I try to backtrack.

“N-no — I — you don’t — you _don’t_ —” I huff, shaking my head and sitting up a bit. (I rub against Baz’s cock as I do. It’s not exactly an accident.) (He takes in a sharp breath but still manages to look offended.) “You don’t _stink_ , you just smell different… like, different than before. I dunno, there’s something… tinny and… old?”

“I smell _old_?” He lifts a brow. I shake my head.

“No, _Merlin_ — Or I-I guess? I don’t know — I think it’s your blood? It almost smells the same as your family’s, like your dad, but… almost like it’s gone off, y’know?”

“I smell like spoiled blood? Like, my _father’s_ spoiled blood?” He laughs. “Crowley, Simon, you really know how to woo a man.”

“But I — like in a good way! I mean, I like it! It’s.. good… it’s… kinda sexy? I mean, I —”

Baz cuts me off by kissing me again, grabbing the sides of my face in both hands. He pulls back just enough to say, “For Crowley’s sake, Simon, you _disaster_ of a man, stop talking and touch my cock.”

Then he’s pulling me on top of him again and I’m enthusiastically following his orders.

**BAZ**

I should have anticipated this. I’ve known the bloody numpty since we were eleven, that’s over half of our lives. I knew how big of a mess he was, how he always seemed to find the exact wrong words to say.

I still fell in love with him, somehow. (It’s not that big of a surprise, Simon’s a disaster but he’s a fit disaster.) (He’s a _caring_ disaster. A disaster with a heart, and a soul, even still.) (And a really great cock.)

I try to push away any thoughts of my _father_ as I pull him back on top of me. (He _seriously_ told me I smell like my _father_? But spoiled? While we were trying to fuck? An unmitigated tragedy.)

The task gets much easier once he’s undoing my flies, slipping his hand into my pants and stroking me. My eyes slip shut, head falling back onto the cushions as I press into him. He’s back on my neck in an instant, lips fluttering over my pulse point. Then he’s pressing the flat of his tongue there, dragging a broad stripe up to just below my ear. Being _licked_ like a fucking lolly has no right to feel as good as it does.

“Baz.”

I open my eyes, finding Simon staring down at me. He’s still pulling me off, and I have to ask him to repeat himself when he speaks because he’s not making it easy to concentrate.

“Said… could I, erm… bite you?”

I frown. “You bite me all the time, why are you just now asking permission?”

“Well, ‘cause…” He lets go of me then, running his hand through his hair instead. I actively ignore my disgust. (I’ll have to remind him to wash his hair later.)

I can’t believe I’m in love with him.

“I mean… could I…” He’s frowning, tugging at his curls. Then it dawns on me.

“ _Oh_.” I shift under him, pushing myself up. I’m very aware of my cock still out and about, but I’m also now aware of Simon’s fangs dropping. They’re pushing out past his lips, long and pointy and shiny.

It’s still strange to see, even after two weeks. After hunting with him nightly. _Simon_ with _fangs_.

“S-sorry, sorry.” His words are slurring around those new monstrosities. “I — th-that wasn’t — sorry… ”

He’s starting to crawl off my lap, but I grab his hips. Hold him there. He looks down at me, eyes searching, questioning.

It’s not often that Simon leaves me lost for words, but this is definitely one of those moments. He opens his mouth to say something more, but I hold up a finger. “Just…” _Just give me a minute_.

He shuts his mouth again; watches me.

In all the time I’ve spent thinking about biting Simon Snow, I had never let it cross my mind the other way ‘round. Not… like _this_. He _does_ bite me, a lot. He fucking loves biting, apparently. Got a whole oral fixation, this one.

Even after I Turned him the thought never occurred to me.

“We can forget it.” Simon’s quiet voice breaks through my thoughts, bringing me back to the moment. His fangs have retracted, and so has my boner; the moment’s completely gone. “I wasn’t thinking… when I asked…”

_You’re never thinking_ , I want to say. That’s not what comes out. “You said I smell of spoiled blood.”

Simon buries his face in his hands, shaking his head. “That’s not… You know I’m shite with words, Baz. You just smell… different than I’m used to. It’s weird — not, like, _bad-weird_ , it’s just… _different_. I’ve never smelt anything over your posh soaps and stuff.”

“Is that why…?”

“Not entirely… I guess, partially…” He pulls his lower lip between his teeth. Absolutely unfair, I want to snog him silly. I also want to hear his answer, though. His hands have fallen from his face, one now resting on the curve of his shoulder. Where it meets his neck.

Where I bit him.

“I also… I wanna know what it’s like. What it was like when you…” His hand flexes against his neck and his eyes fall to _my_ neck, to a spot right in the middle. To the spot where I was bitten twenty years ago. (He asked me about it once. There’s no scar there anymore, and I don’t remember the bite itself, but I do remember the days to follow. Seeing the mark in the mirror, Fiona and Father throwing spell after spell at it.) “But we can forget it,” he says again.

“Did I hurt you?”

He blinks, seems surprised by the question. We’ve not brought it up since that night, at least not the bite itself. There were obviously many questions when Simon woke up, mainly, _Are you okay?_

He was more than okay. Bloody ecstatic to suddenly be a bloodsucking creature. Of _course_ he was. After that all talk was mostly centered around Simon getting used to his new state of being.

He never mentioned the bite, and I wasn’t quite sure if that was for my benefit or not.

“Of course you didn’t hurt me.” He reaches out to touch me, finally, resting his palm to my cheek. “It felt… Well, it was really fucking good, actually. Like, _overwhelmingly_ good.”

**SIMON**

I can’t believe I just asked Baz if I could bite him. Like, _vampire_ -bite him.

As if he hasn’t already been vampire-bitten enough in his life. (I imagine when being Turned against your will, once is enough for a lifetime.) I wasn’t thinking, though. Or rather, I _was_ , just not about that. I was thinking about how it felt when _he_ bit _me_.

It felt bloody amazing. I don’t know if it was the orgasm talking, or if they were working in tandem, but I had never felt so _good_. No, it was beyond good, there just isn’t a word to describe it. It was…

It was overwhelming, in the best way. I felt so _full._ Literally, with my arse full of Baz’s cock, and the pressure of his fangs _in_ my skin. I’m not sure I could’ve focused on the bite itself if I wanted to, all of my senses were overwhelmed with every endorphin or hormone or _whatever-the-fuck_ I had.

It was the single highest moment of my life.

It was better than when we shared magic. A similar feeling, being _that_ connected to Baz. Being that _close_ , being that intertwined and lost in the moment. It was all of that, but somehow so much… _better_.

There just aren’t words.

That’s the feeling I want to share with Baz. I want to know what it was like for him, too, but I also want him to feel the same way I did. (Also, it just sounds fucking hot.)

But you don’t just ask to vampire-bite your vampire husband who’s already been traumatically vampire-bitten.

I try to move off his lap again and he lets me this time. I turn my head away, really just trying to feel a little less foolish over the whole ordeal.

Baz is quiet, still. I’m trying to pretend that it isn’t killing me, that I’m not horribly uncomfortable with the energy I’ve created in this moment.

My squirming must not be more noticeable than I’d hoped. Baz rests his hand on my thigh, making me sit still.

“‘M sorry.” I murmur again. His grip tightens until I finally look back at him. He doesn’t look angry, I don’t think. He doesn’t look… much of anything. His expression is entirely unreadable.

“It felt good?” He asks. I nod.

“Yeah, really good.”

“You’re sure that wasn’t just the orgasm?”

“The orgasm helped, I s’pose… prob’ly made it the best orgasm of m’ life.”

Baz snorts at that. I feel a bit of the tension melt away.

He stands up suddenly, holding his hand out. (Now that he’s stood in front of me, I realize his cock is also still out.)

“What…”

“Come on, Snow. Take me to bed.”

“I — what?”

“I don’t want to make a mess on the sofa. We may be undead creatures now, but we still _bleed_.”

“Wait… so… you _do_ want me to —”

He huffs and grabs my hand. “I want my husband to fuck me, and we’ll see what kind of kinky shit we get up to. Now, would _you_ like to fuck _your_ husband?”

“Fuck, yes.”

His words are slower this time, meaning injected into each one. “Then _take me to bed._ ”

I let him pull me to my feet and lead me to our bedroom.

**BAZ**

The idea of Simon biting me is equally titillating and terrifying.

Some sick part of my brain came to terms with the idea rather quickly. The look on his face when he was talking about how it felt for him certainly helped.

I decide not to overthink things for once in my life. He’s already proven that if I were to tell him _no_ he wouldn’t be upset. And I’ve spent years building up the trust to believe that he wouldn’t be. That he really _does_ want to do things to make me feel good.

So the worst case scenario is I let him bite me and I don’t like it; then we never do it again. The best case scenario is it’s just as good as it is in the fantasies my mind has concocted in just the last fifteen minutes.

Either way, the world won’t end. And neither will we, because this absolute disaster not only married me, but wanted to become a soulless monster for the chance at an eternal life with me.

I love him so much.

I tell him, again. Possibly for the fifth time since we hit the bed. I can’t _stop_ telling him, because I do. I love him more than I ever thought I could, in ways that I never _dreamed_ I’d be able to.

He answers in kind with every kiss he leaves against my skin, now stripped bare for him. Hands and lips and tongue rove over every part of my body, I hardly have time to react to one sensation before the next. Nothing is safe from the wrath of his love, and I don’t want it to be.

Simon doesn’t waste time once he’s got us both out of our clothes. I didn’t even see him grabbing the lube and condoms from our drawer, but he’s pushing my knees up and pressing into me before I can ask.

I still find myself asking, _begging_ , for more _, faster, **harder**_.

We’ve not fucked properly since our honeymoon. Sure, we’ve gotten off loads since, but I’ve not had him like this. _Inside_. Stretching and burning and searing me through as he pounds into me. Fucks me fucking breathless.

He’s leaning over me, face buried in my shoulder as he pants and moans and my name pleasantly twists from behind his lips.

Fuck.

“ _Fuck_.” I breathe. He lifts his head, fucking grinning at me.

“Doing my best, darling.”

I tighten my fingers in his hair. _Fucking nuisance_. “Touch me.”

“What was that, love?” His fangs have dropped again, he’s slurring a bit. It’s sexier than it has a right to be, his fucking slur. His _cheek_.

“Crowley, Simon, touch me, _please_.”

“Well, all you had to do was ask.”

I’m about to shoot back with a remark, but then his hand is around me and I’m cut off by a deep moan. There’s nothing but the sound of our heaving breaths, our skin slapping and sliding together, moans entangling in the air between us.

I’m close.

I’m not going to overthink this.

I tug at his curls, directing his face back down to my neck. He presses a careful kiss there. I can feel his fangs bulging behind his lips. With a breathless sound, I flex my head back, exposing more of my neck to him. He seems to get the hint there.

“Are you sure?” His words are hot against my throat. I nod.

His hands and his hips never stop, bringing me ever closer to the edge with each push and pull. I feel _full_. Of emotion, of _love_. Of Simon.

My orgasm hits me and there’s a stinging pressure on my neck, I don’t even clock it as him biting me. It feels like a jab at first, then I’m overtaken by every endorphin my brain can produce rushing through my system.

Simon’s mouth is still on me as I’m coming back down, warm and wet. I can feel something else trailing down my throat; Before I can reach the conclusion of _blood_ he’s licking it away.

“ _Crowley_.” My voice sounds weak to my own ears.

“Alright?” He asks, nuzzling my jaw. I’m slowly gaining awareness of my body again, my skin still sparking everywhere he’s touching me. His lips on my cheek, hand at my waist. I’m sore in all the best ways, and spent.

I nod.

Simon presses another kiss to my cheek before moving away. I didn’t ask if he was, I realize. I didn’t check if that was as good for him, or if _he_ absolutely hated it. (If my blood smelt _spoiled_ I can’t imagine it tastes that good. What if that was horrible?)

**SIMON**

That was the second best orgasm I’ve ever had.

**BAZ**

I don’t remember shutting my eyes, but Simon’s nudging me awake now. He’s running a cool cloth over my neck, down my chest and stomach.

“C’mon, sit up, love, I’ve brought you something.”

I groan, shaking my head. “Can’t. You’ve fucked me boneless.”

Simon snorts, which makes me laugh. He helps me sit up, lean against the headboard and a stack of pillows. Then he’s putting a warm mug in my hands. Blood.

I lift a brow at him in question.

“S’been a bit since you had any, and now…” He shrugs. “Thought it’d be nice.”

“I don’t think that’s quite how this works, Simon.”

He rolls his eyes and settles down next to me, resting his head on my shoulder. “You know fuck-all about vampires. Just drink your blood, darling, I want you tip-top so you can fuck me later.”

I hide my laugh behind the mug, taking a drink before it gets cold.

Being married to Simon Snow is a gift I’m never quite sure I deserved, but I’ll forever be grateful for the mistakes that led us here.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [@pipsqueakparker](pipsqueakparker.tumblr.com)
> 
> (Also, for you saucy folks out there, I'm helping run a [NSFW snowbaz zine](https://crashingintoyouzine.tumblr.com/) and you should check it out and follow us or even apply to contribute.)


End file.
